


Two Times the Doctor Hurt River and One Time When She Couldn't

by ThereIsASong



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, The Doctor Gets a Little Carried Away, The Doctor and River Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsASong/pseuds/ThereIsASong
Summary: Three short stories, twice when the Doctor hurt River and once when she couldn't. One story is adventure, one story is pure smut and one story is pure fluff.“Did I hurt you?” The Doctor’s eyes immediately searched River’s, full of concern.“Just enough, Sweetie.” River said with a smile, her voice hoarse. “You know I like it rough.”“I shouldn’t like that.” The Doctor said, curling into River’s side. “Kind of do a bit.”
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Two Times the Doctor Hurt River and One Time When She Couldn't

**Author's Note:**

> Each story has a very different feel. First course is running/adrenaline, next up enjoy some pure and shameless smut, and for your final course I'll be offering tooth-rotting domestic fluff. 
> 
> Note: I've been trying to write a story including a strap-on for about 6 months, and just can't get it right. I wrote this one in about a half an hour, and I'm just going to throw it out there and see what happens. I can't imagine 13 being patient enough to figure out a harness, so she gets strap-on briefs. For those who don't know, Google.

**Part One: One Time the Doctor Hurt River**

River may not have been able to stand, but she could still shoot.

The Doctor was sprinting as fast as she could toward the TARDIS, her breathing coming out in heavy huffs. Even her extraordinary respiratory system was finding itself strained from running through a sandy desert with her wife slung over her shoulder.

Luckily, River Song was anything but dead weight. Her combat training was being fully utilized, as she ordered the Doctor in a clear voice which way to bob and weave to avoid oncoming grenades and blaster shots.

Despite her calm demeanor, the Doctor could tell that the timelord she was carrying was badly hurt. She was letting the Doctor carry her, something that would usually get the Doctor slapped if she even suggested it.

Although River was still firing her blaster – which the Doctor had to admit she was glad River had snuck along with them – steadily, she was doing so with considerable effort judging by the grunts punctuating her commands.

The Doctor lifted an arm from around River to snap her fingers and the TARDIS door flung open. The Doctor didn’t slow until they were through the front door, and nearly ran into the console before doubling back to slam the door shut.

As soon as the door was closed, the Doctor was setting River down to lean against a pillar, panic in her voice.

“River, where is it? Show me.” The Doctor demanded, her hands flitting over River’s skin frantically.

“My side.” River gritted through clenched teeth, gesturing vaguely. “There’s something wrong, it’s getting worse Doctor.”

The Doctor was quickly hauling River halfway up to pull her loose dress over her head. A pained whimper escaped River’s lips and her body tensed in pain.

“Buy a girl a drink first.” River muttered, trying to flirt in a pointless attempt to reassure her wife. It clearly wasn’t working, the Doctor had never seen her wife so pale and shaky.

The Doctor spotted the shrapnel sticking out of River’s side, along with several small cuts along her ribs. The pieces of metal were oozing a brown, bubbling liquid.

“Damn it.” The Doctor muttered under her breath, springing to her feet to fetch the emergency medical kit she stored under the console.

“What is it?” River managed. The pain was getting steadily worse and she could feel herself growing tired and heavy. She leaned her head back against the pillar and closed her eyes.

“Stay with me River.” The Doctor commanded in a clear voice, which she managed to keep most of the panic out of.

“The metal inside you is rustoltic. The longer its in you, the more the skin around the wound will break down. It’s a nasty and cruel battlefield material.”

“So get it out.” River gritted, trying to pry her eyes open.

The Doctor kneeled in front of River, disinfecting her hands. 

“I’m going to, but I don’t have enough time to numb you.” She hesitated for a moment, a scalpel and tweezers held in her hands as she looked into River’s eyes. “This is going to hurt.”

River shut her eyes and nodded, letting her head fall back against the pillar. The Doctor took a deep breath and pressed the blade into her wife.

**Part Two: Another Time the Doctor Hurt River**

River had already come twice when she turned on the Doctor’s favorite vibrator - which was wedged securely against the Doctor under her strap-on briefs - using a telepathic device she had invented herself just that morning.

The Doctor quite seemed to be enjoying River’s newest experiment, if the pace of her sweat-slicked body moving against her wife’s was any indication.

She thrust her hips forward, seeking more and more sensation as she pounded River into their bed, her hands braced against the mattress an either side of River’s head. Her hair and breasts swung with each movement and small moans dripped from her mouth as her eyes bore intensely into her wife’s.

River couldn’t help but lift her head to catch the Doctor’s mouth in a messy kiss, her own breath coming shorter as the heat in her stomach grew with each thrust of her wife inside of her.

The Doctor groaned deeply into River’s mouth as she reached to push one of River’s legs higher around her waist, allowing her to deepen her thrusts and leaving her completely wrapped in her wife.

River clung to the Doctor’s back with her legs and shoulders with her arms, urging her on and pulling her down so that they were pressed as close as they could be.

The Doctor’s breath came out in open-mouthed huffs against her wife as she buried her face in River’s soft neck. The vibrations off her moans against River’s skin only heightened the tension building in River, who arched impossibly closer into her.

The Doctor tangled one hand in River’s hair as the other wrapped behind her back, clutching tight. When River felt herself teetering on the edge, she increased the intensity of vibrations for her wife.

The Doctor bit down hard on River’s shoulder as she lost control, her thrusts becoming somehow harder against River’s raw and sensitive inner nerves. Her fingers clenched in River’s hair and her nails dug into her back, trying in vain to get closer.

The mixture of pain and the pleasure pushed River over the edge right after the Doctor, and she clutched the Doctor as a ragged scream burst from her lips.

The women held each other close for a moment, catching their breath and reveling in the satisfied heaviness of their entangled bodies.

The Doctor shifted and slowly pulled out of River, who bit back a whimper.

“Did I hurt you?” The Doctor’s eyes immediately searched River’s, full of concern.

“Just enough, Sweetie.” River said with a smile, her voice hoarse. “You know I like it rough.”

“I shouldn’t like that.” The Doctor said, curling into River’s side. “Kind of do a bit.”

**Part Three: One Time She Couldn't**

“We’re here!” The Doctor shouted as she landed the TARDIS. She was specially sure to keep the brakes on, just to tease her wife.

River came sauntering into the console room, her hips swaying and a teasing, crooked smile on her face.

“Are you sure, Sweetie? With your navigation skills you may want to check outside before making such lofty claims.”

The Doctor might have come up with a clever rebuttal, but she was distracted by the sight of her wife.

River’s floor-length dress clung to her curves in a way that somehow seemed more suggestive than wearing nothing at all. The dress was cut in a low sweetheart neckline that made it nearly impossible for the Doctor to look anywhere other than her wife’s ample and very on-display cleavage.

“Speechless for once, are we?” River smiled, her voice low. “See anything you like Doctor?”

The Doctor’s head snapped up to River’s eyes and took in the wicked grin painted across her lips. It would have been nearly impossible for her to resist crossing the space between them and snogging her wife properly, so why resist?

River hummed happily against her wife’s mouth as the Doctor made it clear exactly _how much_ she liked what she saw. River pushed the Doctor back gently, running her eyes pointedly down across her wife’s body.

“You’re not so bad yourself you know.” River teased, her eyes darkening. “You know I’ve never been able to resist you in a suit.”

The Doctor smiled widely, please at her wife’s approval.

“I know.” The Doctor quipped, “Why do you think I bother wearing them?” She took River’s hand and pulling her toward the door. “Let’s get this evening started, so we can come back here and you won’t have to resist me anymore.”

River laughed and pulled out her clutch.

“One minute my love, I need you to do something for me first.”

She reached into her bigger-on-the-inside bag and pulled out an ice cube and a needle, handing them to the Doctor.

“I need you to pierce my ears. It would be a sin to take this dress out without the earrings you got me in New New New New New New York

The Doctor looked at River in shock.

“You want me to pierce your ears!” She shouted, taking a step back. “That’s going to hurt!”

River laughed and shook her head, dismissing her wife’s protests.

“I’ve withstood worse pain for much less.” She said lightly. “It needs to happen anyway, this body they grew for me when I was downloaded from the library is brand new, remember? No scars, no blemishes, and no pierced ears.”

When the look of horror on the Doctor’s face stayed unchanged, River tried again.

“Come on, Sweetie. It will only take a second and I really want this.”

The Doctor nodded, walking slowly behind River. She could never resist giving River what she wanted.

She pushed River’s wild hair out of the way, and took a deep breath. She could do this. Tons of humans did this every day, young humans, humans with far less pain tolerance than River.

The Doctor pressed the ice to the front of River’s earlobe and pressed the needle against the back. River crossed her arms and made an impatient sound.

The Doctor took a big step back, hastily shoving the needle and ice cube into River’s hand.

“I can’t do it.” She said quickly, shaking her head. “I won’t hurt you River, not when I have the choice. Not even a little.”

River’s impatient features softened, as she looked at the distress in her wife’s eyes, the lines of worry over her brow. She stepped forward and kissed the Doctor softly, her hands coming up to frame the Doctor’s face. The Doctor’s hands rested gently at her waist, unconsciously pulling her closer.

“You are as ridiculous as the day I met you.” River said through a wide smile.

She took the Doctor’s hands, leading her toward the TARIDS doors.

“I’ll do it when we get back.” River looked over her shoulder at the Doctor.

“ _After_ I get you out of that suit.”

She put her hand on the door, pausing briefly.

“Now let’s see where you’ve managed to land us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always comments make my day. I wish I knew more (any) obsessed Whovian Lesbians IRL, but internet comments from strangers is the next best thing!


End file.
